


Pinning, Pinning, and Finally Closure

by Sweetcupoflove



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Confession, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Poe - Freeform, Smut, Stormpilot, Unrequited Love, finn - Freeform, pinning, sexy poe, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetcupoflove/pseuds/Sweetcupoflove
Summary: Living together seemed like a good idea. It really did.





	1. Sexy Hips

Finn. Feels. Terrible. It’s only been a month since he became Poe’s roommate and he’s already knees deep in an infatuation that he’s pretty sure borderlines on love, which is entirely unreasonable after only knowing a person for _such_ a short period of time. And yet, he has absolutely no control over his feelings whatsoever. It probably doesn’t help that Finn’s rooming with him, a decision that he highly regrets in this current moment.

He’d just wanted to read something the general lent him. That’s all.

It seemed like a simple task when he first jumped on the couch, his reading material tucked into his chest like the sacred material it feels like in his heart. As a soldier without clearance to fight, his favorite past time was getting familiar with any and all text on Resistance history, tactics, and culture.

Now he’s lying down on their shared couch, pretending to read the holo transcript on _Training techniques in the form of something_ , as he watches Poe sway his hips to the beat of a sweet type of music.

It’s worth noting that there’s never an absence of sound in their room. Whether that be talking, humming, singing, or playing music, it’s never quiet. Finn assumes it has to do with Poe’s energetic personality. He’s always working and when he’s not working, he’s roaming, talking, moving everywhere and anywhere. There’s never a dull moment in his life, something Finn appreciates as a balance to his own nature. Poe plays music in the room almost every afternoon as he organizes his things, usually with a quick tempo and in a language Finn doesn’t recognize. Although incomprehensible, he’s grown to love the tunes, and often finds himself humming along to the ones he’s heard before. It’s one of the many good things about living with Poe Dameron. And now, back to the bad.

Poe’s technically cleaning his desk space, but in all honesty, Poe could be giving a blow job to an Ewok and Finn wouldn’t have noticed. Well. Maybe he would have noticed that, but most other things would have gone undetected. His hips sway back and forth, perfectly hitting the beat every time, forming what is truly a memorizing display. It doesn’t hurt that Poe’s ass is the most beautiful creation of human anatomy that Finns ever seen.

He really shouldn’t be staring. He _really_ shouldn’t. Poe does a little spin as he turns to grab something he’d placed on his bunk earlier. Finn sighs as Poe’s hair bounces up and then flops back into place on his head. A perfect landing. It’s truly unfair how winded Finn feels in that second. Poe spins around again and this time looks up towards him. His smile is huge and bright and beautiful and Finn blushes immediately, his skin now a few degrees warmer.

“So,” he drawls as his grin grows impossibly larger, “What do you think of the song?”

Finn had forgotten that Poe even asked him to pay attention to the music. For the first time since it started, he hears the lyrics echo loudly in the small space and realizes the tune is slightly different than any he’d heard before. It was slower, gentler.

“Uhh.” He didn’t have an answer to that. Even now as he feels the pressure and guilt of not having listened to a single part of the song, he’s still more drawn to the gentle sway of Poe’s hips than the question. Damn him.

“It’s … good?” He probably shouldn’t sound so confused, but it just comes out that way. Finn’s not a good liar. It’s not something they teach at the trooper academy. If anything, they beat in the opposite. Literally.

Poe smiles knowingly, “You didn’t hear a beat of the song did you?”

Finn shrinks slightly. A blush spreading on his cheeks as he looks away.

Poe chuckles softly, “Its fine, its fine. I knew I wasn’t going to have your attention the second you pulled out that holo. I don’t know what the General gives you to read but it must be damn interesting.”

Finn smiles and releases some tension he hadn’t realized he was holding, “Yea, you know. I just love learning is all.” He pats the device in his hand awkwardly (its feels very awkward) and decides that starring at his feet is better than trying to sneak glances at Poe’s hips through his peripheral vision.

“Well that’s fine Buddy. I’ll have to show it to you again when you’ve got the time, so don’t worry about it.”

Poe swings the bag draped across his desk chair up and over his shoulder. He snatches the speaker still playing music off his desk and slips it in his pocket. There’s a pause in his movements and then a long drawn out sigh of pleasure. The sound makes Finn feel warm. Finn peaks a glance up at Poe and sees a soft smile on his lips as he scratches his scalp and muses his hair. He’s beautiful and he’s not even trying.

“Hmmmm, ya know buddy, I can’t tell you why, but I’ve been in the best mood lately,”

He stretches briefly and turns toward the door, “I think I’m gonna use this energy to take my baby for a spin.”

Finn nods for a lack of anything else to do, eyes stuck on the hair his scratching has tossed out of place.

Poe's eyes crinkle at the corners if only to reiterate his good mood, “If you want, you can come with me? Watch me do a few laps?”

Another thing Finn likes about Poe (besides his devastatingly good looks). He is as kind as much as he is handsome. No matter what task he was running off to do, he always invited Finn to come with him. It was probably why they’d grown so close in their short amount of time living together. Finn knew Poe’s schedule inside and out and often used that to his advantage when he wanted to take a surprise visit to the pilot’s daily activities. Something Poe was somehow always grateful for.

Poes giving him a strange look. His head tilted to the side and his eyebrow raised. Had he remembered to respond?

“Oh!,” Finn’s cheeks burn, “Not right now, I haven’t finished this reading and I told the general I’d have it back by the end of the day.” That and he needed some alone time to get his mind off a certain someone’s hips so he could be a normal, functioning friend again.

“Alright Buddy, I’ll catch you later for dinner.” He gave another quick smile and strode towards the door, stopping just before passing the doorframe.

“When I get back, you got to tell me what’s in that reading of yours so I know what can get your attention like that,” and then with a final wink, Poe’s gone. The door slides shut behind him and Finns left alone in the silence.

Finn looks down at his reading. He’s on the 5th page, but he can’t remember a single word of it. The couch creaks as he slumps forward, knees drawn forward and head pressed into his thighs as he sighs quite dramatically. If only he could’ve been taught the ways of attraction denial in the First Order, but _of course_ they would never teach anything actually useful outside of physical combat. Bastards. He needed to figure out how to control himself in situations like these before he ends up without a roommate and without a friend.

However, he figures a little self-indulgence before that happens wouldn’t hurt anyone. He slips his reading to the floor and slides his hand past the rim of his pants. All he needs is a few flashes of soft black hair and a perfect ass to get him close to his limit. His sighs echo in the room as his hand quickens its pace. What he wouldn’t give to kiss those hips, that ass, those lips. If he could just show Poe how beautiful he is with the worship he so clearly deserves.

Soft. Smooth. And … Oil?

Finn can’t help but imagine the random spots of oil Poe has sprinkled across his body and smiles as he imagines kissing them one by one. He lets his mouth travels down the tanned skin on his arms and chest. His beautiful tan skin with some very toned, very shapely muscles underneath, which Finn has had the privilege of eyeing as Poe walks around in nothing but a towel after his showers. _Kriff._  Finn lets out a soft moan which may or may not include Poe’s name someplace in the midst. It’s always hard to keep his blood cool when that happens. Once a day usually.

He imagines flipping Poe over and squeezing his ass between his palms, kneading his fingers into the soft but firm flesh. It’s the perfect size for his hands and he knows for a fact it’s the perfect shape for kissing, for licking. Imaginary Poe sighs delightedly. He raises his hips up to meet Finn’s mouth and his cock bobs back and forth from the movement and _Oh dear_. Finn had completely forgotten about Poe’s cock. Pretty and firm and tan just like him. Poe’s melting into his grip as Finn tugs at his cock and licks a line up his ass.

Perfect taste, perfect skin, perfect … **SHIt**.

Finn’s gushing before he can even think about covering himself and his spunk drapes across his chest in thick ropes. It feels dirty and Finn feels incredibly guilty afterward. He quickly scrubs away the evidence, reassuring himself silently that this wasn’t him pinning for his roommate and only friend. He needs a run and he needs it bad. Finn promptly stands up, deciding that a hard workout would be a good solution to his problems if there ever was one. Dressed in under a minute, Finn is rushing out the door and down the hall in a blur.


	2. A catalyst for sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was supposed to be a quick jog becomes something much more rewarding.

It’s cold outside, a biting crisp type of cold that hurts your lungs if you breathe it in enough. It’s cold enough that most people that aren’t on duty or repairing equipment are inside huddled up by the heaters. This makes for a much more relaxing jog around the base. With no random people to make eye contact with, Finn can focus on his running form. Thanks to the first order, his form is naturally good, and despite all of the shit he’s been put through because of the order, he does appreciate their dedication to physical fitness. Unlike most things, Finn feels very confident about his health and his body. Not a day goes by where he isn’t in the gym trying to best his previous workouts. And even though he might look a little ridiculous straining himself to lift more and run faster, at least he excels at something. It gives him purpose, and he needs that right now.

 

He turns a corner, slowing down as he goes to avoid slamming into any stray pilots or engineers running around in the cold. His steps have found their automatic rhythm a long time ago and with just the sound of wind and forest to keep him company, his thoughts stir.

 

Poe. That’s all he can think about. There’s never been a time in his life where someone was so prominently in his thoughts for so long. Maybe because he’s never been this close to anyone in his whole life. Maybe because he’s never seen enough skin to lust after someone this much. Maybe because love is a concept still very foreign to him and trying to figure it out is much harder than he anticipated. All he knows is that Poe exists, and by doing nothing out of the ordinary he’s caused him enough physical and mental confusion for a lifetime.

 

He puffs out a particularly large breath and watches it float up and away in the wind in a rush.

 

He needs to just come out and say it.

 

_‘Poe, I know this might come as a surprise to you but I’ve been sexually desiring you for a few months and I think it might be getting out of hand’_

 

That sounds horrible, no one says things like that. Or do they? There’s no database on the appropriate language to use when telling your friends that you masturbate thinking about them. Probably because other people don’t do that. Probably because its kriffing weird and an invasion of privacy.

 

Maybe he should move out, it would save them both a whole lot of awkward confrontation. He could move into that janitor’s closet where he gets his cleaning supplies. He’ll just push over the buckets on the ground and he’ll have his own little nook. It’s not like anyone but droids go in their anyway, and he thinks he could pass as a janitor if he plays his cards right.  

 

Or he could just tell him and stop avoiding all his problems like he just _loves_ to do.

 

Finn feels his feet throb from exhaustion and cold. He knows in a matter of seconds, his appendages are going to go numb and he’ll have to sit by a heater for an hour before he gets his feeling back. Just a few feet away is a stack of crates piled high enough that it almost looks unsafe if it weren’t for its perfect alignment. Must have been a droid.

 

Finn alters his direction slightly, running over to the crates and falling down onto his butt. He leans against the crates, shoulders slowly losing their tension, his feet falling loosely to the left and right as he lets his body recover. His breath evens out as he stares up at the sky, gray and more gray.

 

Finn sighs, “What am I gonna-“

 

He suddenly hears an all too familiar voice. Poe’s laughter rings out and based on what Finn can tell from his position on the ground, he’s moving closer. His blood freezes (more so than it already has). His instincts tell him loud and clear, _don’t you dare move_ , and Finn is helpless to overpower them. His ears strain to pick up what seems like a conversation.

 

“Jess, you’ve got too much spunk for your own good.”

 

“Actually, I have the perfect amount of spunk and I’d dare to say it’s what makes me a better pilot”

 

“If only that statement were true”

 

Finn hears a yelp and a loud “Ow,” and assumes Jessica punched Poe for that comment. He’s surprised Poe didn’t dodge it, even he saw that one coming. There’s some shuffling on the other side of the crates, some chuckles, and the sound of a latch opening and wood creaking. They must be getting something from one of the crates.

 

“Soo, Poe. What’s got you in such a good mood, your smile hasn’t left your face for longer than a few seconds. It’s like someone glued it on.”

 

Poe clicks his tongue and grunts, assumedly as he moves something heavy aside. “Oh you know how it is, its flying weather, what kind of pilot wouldn’t be in a good mood today.”

 

“As a fellow pilot, I can honestly and without hesitation call out your bullshit,” a grunt and then the sound of metal hitting the ground, “why don’t you tell me the actual reason you look so damn happy. Unless you want me to guess, which I’m totally okay with doing.”

 

“Leave it to Jess to make even my smile a big deal. A pilot can’t enjoy some happiness without being prosecuted for it.”

 

Metal hits the ground quickly as if dropped, “If you keep hitting me like that, I’m gonna break these parts I came to help youuu carry.”

 

“I wouldn’t have to hit you if you just told me about your boy toy instead of lying like the little wuss you are.”

 

Silence. And more silence. Finn wonders briefly if they left but then he hears a sigh, long and somewhat resigned sounding.

 

“Please don’t call him a boy toy, you know we’re just friends.”

 

“That’s not what the heart on your sleeve says,” Finn really wishes he wasn’t here for this conversation. It’s defiantly private and not meant for a wondering stormtrooper hidden behind some crates. For the second time that day, Finn feels guilt bubbling in his stomach.  And yet, he can't get up. It sounds like Poe’s interested in someone? If only their conversation didn’t have so many idioms. Finn’s pretty sure he didn’t’ see anything on Poe’s sleeves before he left this morning. He’ll have to be more observant when he comes back.

 

Poe mumbles something under his breath, indistinguishable across the crate barrier.

 

Jess chuckles, “Well I wouldn’t have too if you were honest with yourself and just said it.”

 

“You already know how I feel, why do I have to say it,” Poe puffs out sounding a little annoyed.

 

“Cause I like torturing you of course.”

 

Another sigh.

 

“Fine Jess. I might be a tad bit happy because we’ve been spending so much time together for the last few weeks.”

 

“D’ awwww. It must be nice reliving young love in your old age.”  

 

This time its Jess that yelps in surprise, probably because she was on the receiving end of a punch this time. Finn doesn’t know what they could possibly be getting from the crates but he’s suddenly very grateful that it requires this much effort. He’s too attached to this conversation to not hear the end of it. Maybe if he knows who Poe is attracted too he can ask them if they want to which rooms. That’s a good idea.

 

“I’m just saying. It’s not like he isn’t gorgeous, young, and friendly. You picked the perfect person to fall for. I’m pretty sure he’s the prettiest boy you’ve ever dated.”

 

“First off, we’re not dating. And second … he is pretty hot, yes.”

 

God, if they don’t just say who it is Finn might jump up and ask himself.

 

Except that he won’t do that, so if they could please help him out that would be great.

 

“I think 'pretty hot' is an understatement”

 

Poe groans, “Okay Jess, yes. He’s built, he’s sexy, he smells great, his face is kriffing beautiful, and his voice is straight from a porno when he’s sleepy. I know that’s an understatement, I live with the guy.”

 

Wait… what? But Poe lives with him? Poe defiantly lives with him. Poe lives with HIM. Poe…… _oh shit_.  Finn’s heartbeat races back up to the pace it was when he was running and it takes a significant amount of effort to not hyperventilate.

 

“Geez Poe, I didn’t ask for all that,” something drops and a laugh, “I’m joking! Calm yourself lover boy.” Jess laughs loudly and Finn doesn’t have to see Poe to know he’s blushing.

 

“It’s just hard being so close to someone _so_ my type and having to ignore all my attraction to him. I haven’t liked someone like this in years, I forgot how hard this was, “ there’s a brief silence, “It’s bad enough he was a kriffing stroomtrooper, there’s no way he could handle a grown ass man swooning when he walks out the shower.”

 

Well, no denying it now. It’s him. He’s the one they’re talking about and _wow_ doesn’t this change things.

 

“You’ll be okay hotshot. I’m pretty sure Finn can handle himself more than you give him credit for, plus, if having him around makes you smile this much then it’s probably a good thing.”  

 

A sigh, “Yeah I know. I just hope it’s not as obvious to him like it is to you. I’d rather not have that conversation if I can. If I lose him cause of a stupid crush I’m gonna let BB-8 shock me to death.”

 

“Oh don’t be so dramatic, If I know Finn like I think I do. He’s probably just as oblivious as you are.”

 

There’s some shuffling back and forth, a scratching sound and then finally a loud slam of a crate door being shut.

 

“Wait. What did you mean by that.”

 

Jess chuckles but he doesn’t hear a response, just feet shuffling and then, “Hurry up its too damn cold for us to be going this slow.”

 

Finn hears their footsteps move away from the crate and eventually disappear. Despite the fact that his heart is still lodged in his throat and his hands are trembling, from either the cold or the shock Finn may never know, he feels an excitement ripple through his bones and warms his body. He doesn’t care if he can’t feel his fingers.

 

He has a lot to think about. Good things.

 


	3. Sparked

Knowledge is power. In this case, knowledge is the best thing to ever happen to Finn.

 

Learning about Poe’s crush was hard to swallow at first. Knowing that the person you stare at, lust for, and dream about is doing the exact same thing to you is almost surreal. And so, Finn didn’t exactly do anything right away. Sure, it would’ve been easy to just jump out from behind those crates, chase Poe down, and tackle him with confessions of his own, but Finn needs a little more confirmation then a small conversation. He needs to be 100% sure before he does anything stupid. Because you can’t take stupid back.

 

After running back into the base to get warm and clean, Finn waited patiently in the fresher. Partially because the grim and sweat was practically stuck to his skin but also, if what he heard was true, then a simple timely walk out of the fresher was all he needed to get some answers. Of course, it took some time, giving Finn the leisure to scrub his skin and warm his blood in the heat of the water. The First Order was smart to keep stormtroopers away from hot water. If Finn ever had access to unlimited hot water like this, he would’ve never left for training.

 

The water runs down his scar, navigating along the bumps and ridges and sending chills up his spine. It didn’t take long for his body to adjust to the scar and, if it weren’t for the extra sensitivity of the area, he might have forgotten about it. The steam is so calming and lulling that Finn almost forgets why he was waiting in the first place. By the time Poe comes back to the room, his fingers are crinkly and his anxiety low.

 

Finn allows himself a moment or two before turning off the water, hopefully not projecting the ill-plotted schemes he had in store. On any other day, he would bring his clothes into the bathroom with him. He hates the bite of cold after stepping out of the steam-filled room, but he'll overlook it this one time to see Poe’s response. He tucks the towel around his waist, making sure to let it droop slightly and display more of his chest and abdominal muscles.

 

Feeling silly is an understatement. Finns never stopped to consider whether or not he was particularly attractive or not. Apparently, he was? He leans forward, eyes squinted, and analyzes his form. There’s no sudden realization and no sexy features manifest, he just looks like himself. The version of himself trying awkwardly to seduce his roommate. Is _seduce_ the right word? Shit. This was stupid.

 

“Hey Buddy, you almost done? It’s about time we got something to eat isn’t it?”

 

Well, he couldn’t turn back now. His clothes were already outside the bathroom, it was either go out in the towel or go out naked. So really, there was only one option.

 

Finn reaches forward, and with a deep breath, opens up the door and steps into the room. Poe's busy tinkering away with something on his desk, humming a song loud enough that Finn doubts he even heard him step out the bathroom.

 

Finn shuffles his feet awkwardly. He waits silently for a bit, thinking briefly on how to get his attention naturally. Naturally being the keyword. Maybe ask him a question?

 

“So ummm,” Finn pauses and looks around for something to say in the ceiling, “How was your day?” It’s forced, but at least he says _something._

 

“It was great,” Poe’s head rocks back towards Finn to acknowledge his question without actually turning to meet his eye,“ I helped Jessica with building an addition to her fighter. Something real fancy with the engine. She’s gonna fly like silk tomorrow”

 

That didn’t work. Finn takes a few short steps forward, peering over Poe’s shoulder and eyeing the small mechanism between his fingers. It's almost like a droid, round and white but with several protruding sticks of metal along the sides. It squeaks suddenly and beeps just like Finn imagines a baby droid would do and he can’t help but feel awed by its adorable nature.

 

Without really thinking about it he asks, “Is that a baby droid?”

 

Poe chuckles softly, “No, but it is a droid part. I’m trying to create a small motor by hand so I can understand the mechanisms better.” He gently sets the part down, rolling his thumb over the surface. “It used to be something I was very good at, but years behind the wheel have separated me from the hobby”

 

Poe sighs, sinking into his chair as he eyes the device. He spins around almost knocking into Finn’s knees without warning, “If you’re done we—“

 

Poe’s sentence cuts off on this tongue. His eyes widen as his jaw tenses and his body becomes rigid. If there was more lighting in the space, maybe Finn could be certain, but he has a hunch there’s a blush spreading across Poe’s face from his neck all the way up to his cheeks.

 

Well. That’s a pretty clear answer.

 

All at once, the leftover anxiety and self-doubt Finn felt while fiddling with his towel is gone. It’s amazing what a single glance can do to one’s confidence.

 

Finn smirks, “You okay there Poe?”

 

Poe’s eyes snap down, the redness in his cheeks much more obvious.

 

“Yeah yeah, just lost my train of thought is all. Why don’t you go ahead and uh- get dressed? For dinner of course, so we can eat and leave --to eat”

 

Finn didn’t think it possible, but an awkward Poe is somehow even more attractive than a confident, flirty Poe. Red does wondrous things to his skin, making a warm caramel color that Finn wants desperately to lick off. Which is ironic since that would probably only make the red color worse. 

 

“You don’t look okay. Looks like you’re a little sick suddenly.”

 

Finn leans forward, bringing his hand up to place it gently on Poe’s forehead, as Poe had once done before when Finn caught a fever after a rather rigorous training session on a cold night. He remembers the heat that had manifested under his skin the second Poe’s hand touched his head. There had been a weighted silence between them as Poe starred deeply into his eyes before proclaiming him sick and dragging him back to their room. If Poe had stopped fussing over Finn's ridiculous decision to train in the cold, he might’ve noticed how silent and twitchy he was for the rest of the night.

 

However, now that Finn knows what _he’s_ looking for, he spots it right away.

 

Poe sucks in a breath, quick and swallow. He shuts his eyes tight and Finn imagines he’s holding his breath. Heat is radiating off his forehead in waves, but there’s no doubt as to why. On any other day, Finn might enjoy the effect he’s having on him, but at this moment, post confession and post-shower, all Finn wants to do is grab Poe by his jacket and toss him into bed.

 

“Today while out on my run, I pushed a little too hard and had to stop and sit by some crates outside by the hanger.”

 

Poe hums, his eyes still closed, no sign of understanding in Finn's hint.

 

“I wouldn’t usually stay sitting for long, but then I overheard a conversation between two people I thought I recognized,” Finn slides his fingers up through Poe’s hair, gently pushing back his locks, “I overheard one of them say that they were romantically interested in their roommate, ....the stormtrooper.”

 

It didn’t take long for the dots to connect and, seconds before Finn had even mentioned the word 'Stormtrooper', Poe’s eyes shot open. His skin switched from red to pale in an instance and, if it weren’t for Finn’s full intention to have the conversation end with them horizontal on the bunk, he might feel guilty for the fear that was written across his features. He leans backward away from the hand Finn has threaded through his hair. Poe opens his mouth and then shuts it just as quickly. His posture gives the impression that he’s trying to melt into his chair and honestly, Finn can’t blame him.

 

Finally, he mutters, “That's —uh— that’s pretty strange,” he clears his throat loudly, “I mean that sounds like an interesting thing to overhear, I wonder who that was you overheard and why they were talking about a stormtrooper? I mean, you’re obviously the only one here, right? So what—what,” a forced cough, “wonder what that was about.”

 

Oh, if only Finn had a recorder of sorts. This will be a memory he replays for his enjoyment and Poe’s embarrassment for the rest of time. Finn leans forward once again, capturing Poes chin in his hand and forcing him to look upward. Their eyes meet and there's a pause. Finn’s never had a serious relationship, never had sexual attractions that lasted longer than a week, and never been romantically interested in anyone, but he knows this moment is important. Beyond this moment of tension, is a sea love that he can barely comprehend. Just around the corner, in a matter of seconds, his life would change forever. Cheesy as it may be, Finn was ecstatic.

 

“I just wanted to let that person know that the stormtrooper loves his roommate back.”

 

There's more silence, and then Poe’s lips twitch, his eyebrows lift, “Re-Really? Really?”

 

Finn can't help but break into a smile, “Yes Poe, I thought it was pretty obvious I was pinning after you but I guess I can't be that mad since I didn’t see the same emotions in you either.”

 

Finn doesn’t get more than a few soft chuckles in after that before he’s tackled back onto the bunk, Poe hugging him tightly as he tucks his head into his neck, laughing loud enough to fill the room. It’s a beautiful sound. They stay wrapped in each other’s arms, laughing and rolling around on the bunk, enjoying their first moment of mutual love.

 

Finn runs his hands through Poe’s hair, enjoying the soft hum he gets in response, “If your hysterics are over, I was really hoping we’d get to kiss sometime soon. I figure its-“

 

He doesn’t get to finish that sentence, because Poe’s kissing him and there's really nothing left to say.


End file.
